


Sometimes these things sneak up on us!

by musicismagic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur is a clotpole, Arthur is jelous, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Realisation of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicismagic/pseuds/musicismagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Arthur came to realise his feelings for Merlin...with a little help from their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened here! This just came to me!  
> It's set after Arthur has become king but I am playing seriously fast and loose with the actual plot/timeline of the series, so please bear that in mind when you come across the inevitable glaring errors!  
> Otherwise, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur learns some new information about Merlin and Gwaine.
> 
> And of course, he can't handle it like an adult!

Arthur woke earlier than usual that morning. His barely competent servant had failed to fully close the drapes the previous night, and now a beam of sunlight was boring its way into Arthurs eyes like a laser. Not that he knew what a laser was. 

After an unsuccessful attempt to get back to sleep, he decided he would get up and drag his useless, big-eared, clumsy, friend - I mean servant- out of bed with the same lack of thought and respect that Merlin showed Arthur every day.

After about 20 minutes, and with some seriously knotted laces on his trousers (honestly, someone needs to invent the zip already), Arthur was on his way to Giaus' rooms to roust Merlin from his bed and throw him to work for the day. Imagining the look of combined horror and embarrassment he expected to see on Merlins face as the covers were dragged off him and his king clashed about his room, Arthur grinned and swung the outer door inwards.

Giaus was awake, readying a bag of medicines for his early morning rounds in the lower town, as Arthur walked in.

“Good Morning, Giaus.”

“Good Morning, Your Highness” Giaus replied, his well trained eyebrow rising in question. “Was Merlin supposed to attend you early this morning?”

“Ummm.” Despite being a grown man, and a King to boot, that eyebrow of Giaus’ had always had a way of making him feel like the naughty five year old who had snuck a tankard of his fathers mead one feast and ended up being cared for through the night by the eyebrow raising physician.

Come to think of it, Giaus had had the same look on his face when Arthur got drunk again at 15...and 16....and 17...and that time three weeks ago when he had woken up with such a bad hangover that he had needed Giaus to prescribe something just so he could attend his council meetings for that day.

Fortunately, Arthur was saved the trouble of answering the eyebrow by Giaus clearly thinking better of his question, gathering up the last of his supplies, and walking towards the door.

“He is in his room, my Lord.” were Giaus’ last words before he departed, slamming the door behind him loudly enough to make the jars on the shelves rattle.

Arthur gently clapped his hands and rubbed them together with glee, tiptoeing towards the door to Merlins room.

Before he got there, however, he heard voices. Not voice, voices, plural! Having no clue how to handle this situation like a mature adult, Arthur decided his only option was to hide. So he did. In a cupboard. With the brooms and mops. Very regal.

“He’s gone” said a voice Arthur recognised instantly as Merlins.

“Thank god! I thought we were caught for sure this time!” came the reply in another voice that Arthur knew instantly.

Arthurs mind had stuttered to a complete stop, as Gwaine and Merlin appeared in sight of the tiny gap through which Arthur was watching the room.

They were both bare chested, Gwaine carrying his shirt and boots in one hand while Merlin was using a hand to hold up the sleep trousers that were slung perilously low on his skinny hips and were in great danger of falling straight to the floor any second.

Gwaine seemed to have noticed the danger as well, but unlike Arthur, who was willing them to stay up with every fiber of his being, Gwaine seemed to be very keen on causing them to fall to the floor.

Arthur watched as the two men had a good natured shoving match, before Gwaine cast his arm around Merlins slim torso and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

Merlin shoved Gwaine away with a grin on his face.

“Get back to your room before someone realises you’re missing, again!” Merlin chided, and with a quick backward glance and a wink, Gwaine charged into the corridor. Merlin turned around and headed back to his own room to prepare for the day, giving Arthur a rare view of Merlins torso without the presence of clothes or a blood seeping injury.

Merlin was slim, but he was clearly not lacking for muscles, with a taut strong stomach, and wiry arms that showed the effects of years of lifting and carrying for Arthur. His hair was stuck up at every angle, and he had a number of round bruise like marks on his skin that Arthur realised, with a jolt of ….something, would perfectly match up to Gwaines mouth should he wish to compare the two.

Arthur heard the door to Merlins room click shut, so he cautiously poked his head out of his hiding place, and made a swift move towards the exit.

A few moments later he was safely ensconced in his own chambers, slowly digesting this new information about his two friends and silently wondering if he should mention it to either of them.

*****  
As Arthur was lay in bed that night, he thought back over the last few hours.

By the time Merlin had finally arrived, a laden breakfast tray in one hand and a number of clean, folded tunics in the other, Arthur had decided not to mention what he had seen.

Instead, he started the day as usual, with a few insults.

Merlin, having found his master up and dressed on his own (‘wow, you can actually dress yourself?!’) Merlin busied himself with his usual chores of cleaning and tidying Arthurs chambers, while his Royal Prat-ness, sorry, His Royal Highness, scoffed his breakfast and threw insults around the room like a rubber ball (which also, someone needs to invent).

If Merlin had been paying attention, he would have noticed the way Arthurs eyes followed him around the room, and that the insults were far less creative than normal. But Merlin wasn’t paying attention because he was tired, happy, and had his head in the clouds.

Arthurs morning was taken up with council meetings and public audiences, so he had little time to spare a thought for Merlin and Gwaine. However, his afternoon had been spent on the training field with his finest knights, and here he had the opportunity to observe the two of them at length while Merlin fetched and carried items for the knights and Gwaine trained and fought alongside his king.

Arthur kept a close watch on them both, which was stupid given the situation and ended up earning him a blow to the torso from Sir Leon that would leave some pretty impressive bruises. It also left Leon himself torn between satisfaction at besting his king and dismay at having caused him any injury.

Begging out of the rest of the training to watch and educate his knights (nothing to do with sore ribs at all), he was able to indulge in his observations in far less danger of injury. 

Gwaine behaved as he always had, with a joke and grin when he had the chance, but with total and absolute focus on his training. There was also the fact that he acted that way with pretty much everyone, so….nothing new to glean there.

Instead, Arthur turned his eyes on Merlin.

Merlin was in his usual spot, leaning against the wall of the tower at the side of the practice field, watching the knights in their training.

Despite Athurs constant teasing that Merlin was inept in all things, he knew it wasn’t really the case. And it became even more apparent as he watched Merlin preempting almost every one of his knights needs, bringing swords and shields and maces depending on the exercise.

But so far as Melins attitude towards Gwaine, well, there was no difference there either. There was nothing between them that would suggest the fact that Gwaines teeth marks were probably still clearly visible beneath Melins tunic.

After a couple more hours putting his knights through their paces, they retired, many of the knights headed to the tavern, with Gwaine leading the way, while Arthur and Merlin set off to Arthurs chambers to complete their duties for the day.

After reading some letters from far off dignitaries, Melin brought Arthur his supper, and drew a bath for the king.

Once Arthur was out of the bath, in his sleepwear and safely settled in his bed, he dismissed Merlin for the night. Just before he left, Merlin fetched Arthurs scabbard from the floor and placed it in its usual spot on top of the wardrobe.

As Melin lifted his arms to place the scabbard atop the wardrobe, his tunic raised enough for Arthur to see another one of Gwaines marks. A small, rounded bruised that had clearly been sucked into the skin stretched over Merlins angular hips.

And now that Merlin was gone and Arthur was left alone with his thoughts, it was that mark that kept drifting to the front of his mind. Accompanied by some totally unexpected feelings of jelousy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin knows that Arthur knows.
> 
> Awkward!

Arthur had not slept well. Images of Merlin and Gwaine had snaked through his dreams and he awoke feeling confused and frustrated.

Arthur had no idea why this new information bothered him. He had always known that Gwaine would bed anyone he deemed attractive and more than once had disappeared from feasts with good looking servants, male or female, and on one notable occasion he had vanished for over an hour with a visiting Lord.

No, what he was feeling was nothing to do with Gwaine.

Arthur had always believed that he was Merlins best friend, and that there was nothing Arthur didn't know about him. 

Instead, it turned out, there was a whole side to Merlin that Arthur knew nothing about. He suddenly felt like a really bad friend.

As Arthur lay in bed thinking these thoughts, Merlin arrived with Arthurs breakfast ready to wake the king.

"Morning!" he trilled brightly, throwing open the drapes and busying himself finding Arthur some clothes.

A day ago Arthur would not have noticed the fact that Merlin was avoiding meeting his eyes, or the tightness in his shoulders, but after a day of close observation the tension was clear in Merlins every move. 

"Everything alright?" Arthur asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing his eyes. 

“Of course! Great! Fine. Why do you ask?" was Merlins reply

Arthur wanted to laugh at how quickly Merlin had shifted from a bright “of course!” to an almost accusatory “why do you ask?”

“No reason, you just seem a bit tense.” Arthur answered, stretching as he got out of bed and moving towards the screen behind which he usually dressed.

With Arthur behind the screen, Merlin dropped the act of cheerful ignorance and allowed his emotions to play out on his face. It would have been clear to almost anyone that a minor battle was raging in Merlins mind.

A determined and resolved look settled on his features as he formed his next words very carefully.

“Giaus said you came looking for me yesterday morning” not a question, just a statement but it was enough to make Arthur grimace behind the safety of the screen.

“Ummmmm, yes. I did. But I heard...voices and I didn’t want to…..ummm….intrude on…..ummm….. whatever…..” Arthur was gradually getting redder and redder, and, although he couldn’t see it, his colour was mirrored almost perfectly on Merlin. He let his sentence die away in the hope that Melin would drop it.

Of course, that was what Arthur wanted and how often does Merlin actually do what Arthur wants!

“What did you hear?”

Arthur reflected on his earlier thoughts about being a good friend, and decided to answer honestly.

“I heard you trying to get rid of Gwaine before Giaus caught him in your rooms.”

“Riiigght” was Merlins unusually inarticulate response.

Neither man spoke again for a few moments. It was only when Arthur stepped out from behind the screen and Merlin started tying the various laces of Arthurs trousers and tunic that his curiosity got the better of him.

“Sooo, you and Gwaine, huh?” Arthur was trying to act nonchalant, but for some reason he found himself impatient for answers.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah. Just...now and then. Nothing serious.”

For some reason that made Arthurs lips twitch up into an infinitesimal smile, but it was gone before either man could analyse it. However it seemed that Arthurs mouth had wrested control from his brain for a moment because his next sentence took even him by surprise.

“I didn’t think he would be your type. I always thought you’d be more into blondes.”

Merlin didn’t answer right away, which was a problem because it meant there was no sound to drown out the ‘WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!?!?!?’ that his brain was currently screaming.

“Well, maybe I do prefer blondes usually. But have you seen Gwaines hair? It would have to be spun gold to top that.”

Arthur took one look at Merlins crooked half smile and began to laugh. What had he been worried about? There was no way this would change anything between him and Merlin.

Merlin was one of his closest friends, and nothing would ever change their relationship.

Oh, Arthur, what a clotpole!!!!

*****

Arthurs first big realisation over the next couple of weeks was just how many admirers Merlin seemed to have.

Having never really cared about palace gossip before, he had never bothered to pay it any mind, managing to turn the sound into white noise, but his own curiosity meant he now paid more attention than ever before.

One morning, whilst waiting walking towards the council chambers he heard a group of female voices filtering through a partially open door. Hearing a description that could only be Gwaine, Arthur stepped in closer and listened.

“You know, him with the long dark hair and the eyes.” mooned one of the voices

“Oh, Sir Gwaine the gorgeous! I know who you mean. What about him?”

“Causing trouble in the tavern again it seems! He and a few of the knights dragged that handsome young manservant of the kings out there last week..”

“Ohhh, you mean Merlin” piped up a third voice “I rather like him.”

“Well apparently my dear you aren’t the only one” continued the first voice “because one of the barmaids was covering his drinks trying to get him a bit tipsy and it ended in a huge fight when the barmaids husband, you know the one who keeps chickens out the back of the market place, caught her flirting terribly with the young lad! Fortunately, Sir Gwaine stepped in to help out, and so did that big one..”

“Sir Percival” supplied one of the women

“.... and Gwens brother…”

“Sir Elyan” provided another

“...otherwise poor young Merlin might have found himself in need of some of Giaus’ healing skills.”

“I’d have taken care of him!” offered one of the women, giggling.

“I’ve no doubt, Mary!”

The voices started moving closer to the door, forcing Arthur to continue his journey to the council chambers with a head full of new information.

Someone flirting with Merlin had caused an actual fight in the tavern? From which three of his knights had rescued him, and noone had told Arthur?

His mind was quickly refocussed as his councillers and advisors informed him of the state of things aroud his kingdom, and his duties took up much of his day.

However, by the time the evening meal came around he had had enough time to dwell on this new found knowledge. After dismissing Merlin, who looked almost affronted before shrugging and heading out of the room, Arthur sought out Elyan.

“Good evening, sire.” Elyan said with a smile as the king settled into the seat beside him.

“Evening, Elyan.”

“If you’re looking for Gwen, I’m afraid she has not returned from visiting our aunt.”

“I’m not actually looking for Guinevere. It was you I wanted to speak to.”

Dropping his voice conspiratorially, Arthur recounted what he had heard from the serving women and asked Elyan if any of it was true.

Elyan could only laugh as he recounted what had happened, the story fitting almost perfectly with the gossip Arthur had heard, but embellished with the details that only an active participant in the event could give.

Before long, Percival had joined them, adding his own colour to the tale, including Gwaines increasing frustration that Merlin was getting the attention and not him, and that Merlin hadn’t had to pay for a drink all night but that Gwaines bill was likely to require him to break into the castle vault and steal Arthurs own crown!

To begin with, Arthur found himself laughing along with his knights, but after a while, as more tales of Merlins ability to attract troublesome women were imparted, he began to feel a strange sense of discomfort settle on him.

When Leon had finished telling him about the woman that had accosted him outside the town gates one day and had offered him a chicken in exchange for a kiss, Arthur decided it was time to retire for the night.

When he reached his rooms to find a fire lit, hot pans between his sheets and sleepwear hanging over his screen, a rush of affection for his manservant warmed his chest, staying with him as he climbed between his sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen has known for ages, and Arthurs imagination starts to cause issues for him.

It had been nearly three weeks since Arthur had discovered Merlin and Gwaine together, and he was amazed at how little had changed.

Things carried on almost exactly as they ever had, with the exception of Arthurs new habit of observing Merlin at every opportunity. And that had not gone unnoticed.

Gwen had returned from her aunts and Arthur was delighted to see her, but even her return had not distracted him from his considerations of Merlin.

Three nights after Gwens return, while Merlin was serving them dinner, Gwen finally got fed up with Arthurs behaviour. Letting her spoon clatter to her bowl to, once again, direct Arthurs attention back to her, she spoke.

“Right! What is going on with you, Arthur?”

“What do you mean?” he responded, dragging his eyes away from Merlin to meet hers.

“I mean you have barely taken your eyes off Merling since I came back, and I’m almost certain you haven’t heard a word I said this evening”

Merlin had stopped his work and was leaning against the fireplace watching Arthur with the slightest smirk on his face.

Arthur could do nothing but splutter. Much like Giaus’ eyebrow, Gwens frown caused the complete loss of coherent speech!

“He found out about me and Gwaine.” Merlin supplied, crossing his arms across his chest and all out grinning at Arthurs look of shock.

“She knew?!” Arthur hissed at Merlin, while Gwen burst into peals of sweet sounding laughter.

“Of course I knew! I often helped Giaus prepare for his morning rounds when Merlin was, ahem, otherwise engaged.”

“Yeah, that and Gwen is just as rubbish at knocking as you are.” Merlin added, chuckling at the colour that tinged Gwens cheeks and the ridiculous flush that crept up Arthurs neck at the thought of what she may have seen.

*****

The rest of the meal passed in pleasant conversation between the three of them, and it was with a fond feeling that Arthur bade Gwen goodnight.

But that feeling was quickly overcome by something quite different when Arthur turned back to the room and saw his manservant adding logs to the fire.

The light and shadow playing across Merlins face made him look almost other worldly. His eyes shone out of the shadows with a dark intensity, whilst the pale skin over his cheekbones almost glittered where the light hit it.

Arthurs breath caught in his throat and all he could do was watch.

The spell was broken when Merlin stood up, rubbing his hands on the front of his trousers. He looked up to see Arthur watching him and cocked his head slightly in question.

“Do you need anything else, sire?”

Arthur swallowed thickly, trying to make his vocal chords work.

“No, nothing. Thank you, Merlin.” Arthur said, his voice, fortunately, sounding perfectly normal.

“Well, goodnight.” Merlin said, moving towards the door.

“Eagre to get away?” Arthur asked, and before he could stop himself he added “Why? Got a hot date?”

Merlin stopped and looked at Arthur. There was something in that look that froze Arthur to the spot.

“It bothers you, doesn’t it?” Merlin asked, taking a step closer

“What?” Arthur practically squeaked.

“Me and Gwaine. It bothers you.”

“No” Arthur responded, a little bolder this time.

“Yeah, right.” Merlin looked and sounded defeated and sad as he turned away from Arthur.

Finally regaining the ability to move, Arthur reached out and grabbed Merlin by the wrist. The manservant stopped, but refused to turn back to face his king.

“ _Merlin_ ” Arthur drew his name out as he said it and then waited for the other man to respond.

Slowly, Merlin turned to face him again. As seemed to happen so often around Merlin lately, Arthurs mouth began to move before he was conscious of forming words.

“It doesn’t bother me, Merlin. I just….I thought we were friends. I thought you might have told me. You know everything that has ever happened between me and Gwen. I just thought…” Arthur trailed off.

Now that his brain had caught up with his mouth, he could no longer find the words to say what he wanted. Damn his brain.

“We are friends, Arthur. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Merlin replied, the relief that this was all the problem was clear on his face.

“No more secrets?” Arthur asked

Merlin was glad of the semi darkness that helped to conceal his emotions as he replied “No more secrets.”

Arthur suddenly noticed he was still holding Merlins wrist, and for some reason, that realisation made his hands grow clammy and his stomach do a tiny flip. Images came unbidden into Arthurs mind of tugging gently on that bony wrist and drawing Merlin closer, allowing their breath to mingle before pressing a kiss to his lips…

Arthur dropped Merlins wrist and took a step back, trying to distance himself from the very new and distracting images that had taken root in his mind. Fortunately, Merlin just thought Arthur was back to his normal self after a rare moment of gentleness, and grinned.

“Goodnight, Arthur.”

“Goodnight.” Arthur replied as Merlin moved towards the door once more.

“Merlin!” he suddenly barked. Merlin turned.

“You never did answer my question. Hot date?” he asked.

Merlin just laughed.

“Not tonight, I’ve got to shine your armour, remember?!”

And with that, Merlin left, not seeing the smile on Arthurs face as he secretly congratulated himself for adding that job to Merlins list.

Settling himself into bed, Arthurs mind drifted back to the images of Merlin that had flashed so suddenly into his mind earlier.

He felt his pulse quicken as he imagined what it would be like to brush his lips across that crooked half smile that was so often directed his way. He remembered the feel of that bony wrist in his hand and imagined feeling Merlins pulse quickening against his palm as he held them against the wall above Merlins head and kissed him breathless.

Arthur shook his head, trying in vain to clear his mind of all things Merlin, but his mind refused to cooperate.

Finally, aroused and confused, Arthur drifted into sleep. But there was no relief. Merlin was an ever present feature of his dreams; sometimes pliant and panting beneath Arthurs lips and sometimes taunting him, wrapped around a smug looking Gwaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunting trip goes a bit wrong.

Arthur was exhausted when Merlin shook him awake the next morning, and the sight of Merlins face grinning down at him did nothing to settle his uneasy mind.

"Good morning, your Highness ” he chirped, pulling open the curtains and causing sunlight to pour onto Arthurs barely conscious face.

"You seem chirpy." Arthur observed sitting up in bed and watching Merlin flit around the room like a hummingbird, tidying and sorting and fetching and carrying.

“No, sire. Not particularly.” Merlin answered, holding up two different coloured tunics and trying to decide which one Arthur should wear that day.

“Come off it, Merlin! You’re never usually this useful in the mornings. It usually takes you an hour to get things ready and you’ve just done most of it in 5 minutes!”

Merlin just smiled as he turned back to the wardrobe to find trousers and a waistcoat for his king. Arthur suddenly got the feeling that he didn’t want to know why Merlin was in such a good mood.

“Did you get my armour polished?” he asked, watching Merlin closely as the manservant finished laying out Arthurs clothes for the day.

“Yes.” Merlin said in his most long suffering voice. “And I sharpened your sword, and had the broken strap on your saddle repaired. Did I forget anything?”

Arthur felt a small stab of annoyance at Merlins attitude. He was the closest servant of the King, surely he should be more than happy to do these things. But then, this was Merlin he was thinking about, and when had Merlin ever been grateful for anything.

Looking down at the clothes Merlin had laid out (some of Arthurs favourites, although he’d never admit as much to Merlin) Arthur made a snap decision.

“Well, none of this is going to be any good for today” he said, getting out of bed and waving his hand at Merlins carefully selected outfit. “I want to go hunting so you’ll have so sort me out something more suitable.”

Merlin gave an exasperated sigh and snatched the clothes back off the bed, before rummaging in the wardrobe for Arthurs hunting gear.

*****

Three hours later, Arthur and Merlin, and Gwaine and Percival who had decided to join them when they saw where the king was going, were all hot, sweaty and covered in insect bites.

Crouched silently in the undergrowth on one side of a small, shaded clearing, Merlin and Arthur waited for their prey, a young deer, to wander into their sights.

Gwaine and Percival were waiting on the other side to cut off its escape and drive it towards Arthur, who already had an arrow nocked and just waiting for a target.

The near silence of his human counterparts allowed Merlin to focus fully on the sounds of nature all around him. Birds, crickets and bees all added their sounds to the air, making it hum and vibrate with life.

And then the deer arrived. Without the need for conscious thought, Arthur took down his prey with an arrow to the neck and a final quick slice to the throat to end its suffering.

Merlin had never enjoyed the hunt. He knew that nothing would be wasted, that the creature would become food and clothes and shoes, but he still did not like it.

With Percivals help, he positioned the deer on his horse to be carried back to the palace butchers. It was at that moment that they were attacked.

Percival was able to get to his sword and engage in the fight but Merlin, who was in the process of strapping the deer onto the saddle, was caught completely off guard. A blow to the head was all it took to disable the young warlock, and Percival, blocked from coming to his aid by the flanks of a horse in front of him and the bandit at his back, could do nothing but fight for his own life.

Gwaine and Arthur were engaged in battle less than 6 feet away, and they both watched as Merlins limp body was dragged away, before blades whizzed past them and they were forced back into the fight.

Arthur broke free first, sprinting as fast as he could in the direction Merlin had been taken, not caring that he had left Gwaine and Percival to fight alone. They were two of his finest knights, he had no doubt they could protect themselves. But Merlin was, well, Merlin. He couldn’t protect himself from anything and it was Arthurs fault they were there at all.

Arthur had only decided to come hunting that day to irritate Merlin, and now he was in the hands of god only knows who. Images of finding Merlins cold, limp body spurred him on even more, and he crashed through the forest in search of his best friend.

Arthur slowed when he saw the tracks change, their attackers having dropped to a walking pace. He crept forward, making as little sound as he could as he approached the edge of a small cliff face that looked down into a hollow where the bandits were gathered, 14 of them, waiting for someone.

Arthur felt a shift in the air nearby and rolled quickly to his back, sword drawn and ready to strike, but he immediately arrested his motion as he saw Gwaine stood above him.

Rolling back to continue his observations, Arthur felt Gwaine drop to his knees and crawl towards the edge alongside him.

“What are they waiting for?” Gwaine asked, so quietly it was like a breath of breeze rather than spoken words.

“I’ve no idea. Where’s Percival?” Arthur replied, just as quietly.

“Heading back to Camelot for help, we just need to keep things under control for half an hour.”

Arthur nodded, hoping against hope that they could keep the situation in hand for that long. He shifted his attention back to the scene below him where the bandits were clearly uneasy.

“Shes late” one of them grumbled loudly “Why don’t we just take this one and get out of here? I’m sure someone would pay a pretty penny for the Kings servant.”

Arthur and Gwaine shared meaningful looks. ‘She’ could only be one person.

_Morgana._

“And what do you think she’ll do to us if we go back on our deal?” answered another “This one has value to her. We got him, we give him to her and we live”

He kicked the unconscious Merlin hard in the ribs at this and Arthur had to hold Gwaine back from charging down there and killing the man. Not an easy feat especially as Arthur shared Gwaines urge to inflict pain on anyone who hurt Merlin.

It was a good thing that Arthur had held Gwaine back, because a chill wind swept through the hollow and Morgana strode into the centre, as though she had been formed from the wind itself.

“Good afternoon, Elvien. Have you brought me my new toy?”

Elvien, the man who had kicked Merlin just moments before, stepped forward.

“We have, my Lady. My men engaged the knights and we were able to drag the boy away unnoticed.”

Morgana moved towards the unconscious form of Merlin, leaning down with her back to Arthur and Gwaine, as she grabbed Merlins chin and roughly turned his head side to side, checking him for injuries.

“You were able to get him away unnoticed you say?”

“Yes my lady.”

“Really? Then how do you explain this?”

Morgana raised her arm and clenched her fingers into a fist, causing Arthur and Gwaine to fly through the air and land in a heap at her feet.

Arthur landed face down, craning his neck to see Morgana whilst bound from shoulders to ankles by her magic, while Gwaine was on his back a few feet away, only inches away from Merlins feet.

Arthur and Gwaine shared a glance, ideas exchanging between them without the need for words, before Arthur focussed all of his attention on Morgana.

“Hello Morgana.” he said, almost choking on the dust that his breath stirred.

“Hello Arthur. How gratifying it is to see you like this so much sooner than I had expected.”

“Well, you have me now, let Gwaine and Merlin go.”

“Oh, but Arthur, where would the fun be in that?”

Morgana crouched down, practically spitting venom as she hissed out her next words.

“You took everything that should be mine. By the time I am done with you, you will be alone and afraid, and I will be there to watch you draw your last breath…”

Morganas vicious tirade was cut short as she was flung backwards away from Arthur, slamming hard into the face of the cliff behind her.

As she was knocked unconscious, Arthur felt the magic binding him slip away. Gwaine had clearly felt it too as he was already crouched beside Merlin, lifting his head and gently shaking him to bring him around.

Arthurs heart lifted as he heard Merlins voice, and he looked over his shoulder to see him trying to struggle to his feet. However, Gwaine was forced to abandon his sword and drag Merlin into his arms when he collapsed back against the wall clutching his ribs.

Arthur engaged the bandits, fighting a path through them while Gwaine tried to stay close and protect the increasingly pale Merlin cradled in his arms.

As Arthur continued to fight, with Gwaine at his back, he heard Merlin protest through teeth gritted with pain.

“Gwaine, put me down. I’m fine. You need to fight!”

Gwaine practically growled with frustration. He placed Merlin on his feet and took his sword back from where Merlin had been holding it.

With both Gwaine and Arthur fighting and Morgana unconscious, the bandits seemed to decide their lives were not worth the fee Morgana had offered them, and instead began to flee.

As Arthur sheathed his sword, he turned quickly to Merlin and pulled him into a hug that caused the him to hiss air out between his teeth.

“HEY! Careful!” Gwaine exclaimed, taking Merlin by the shoulders and spinning the servant around to face him, putting Merlins back to Arthur.

Gwaine grabbed the hem of Merlins shirt and lifted it, his face paling when he saw the rapidly bruising imprint of a boot in Merlins side. Arthur quickly stepped around to look for himself and his grip on his sword tightened with fury.

Quickly spinning, he swept the hollow for Morganas unconscious body, but she was no where to be seen.

“Come on, we need to get back. The sooner we meet up with Percy and the knights, the sooner we can get you back to Giaus.” said Arthur to Merlin, who was swaying on the spot.

The king made to wrap his arm around Merlins upper body, but was stopped before he could by Gwaine thrusting his sword into Arthurs hands as he swept Merlin up and began to carry him out of the hollow.

Arthur felt his jaw clench and his stomach tighten as he followed the pair.

“Thanks, Gwaine.” Merlin muttered quietly, trying to keep his voice low enough that the king wouldn’t hear him but failing thanks to the effort it was taking him to speak.

“Anytime!” Gwaine replied, flashing him a grin. “After all, what are friends for?”

Merlin smiled back at Gwaine, but his smile faded when his eyes fell on Arthur and the tight look on his face.

Gwaine saw Merlins face fall, and glanced over his shoulder at the king.

“Hey!” he said, drawing Merlins attention back to him, saying loudly enough for Arthur to hear “Don’t worry about the princess, he’s just jelous that he can’t have you himself!”

Gwaine shot Merlin a wink before smirking back at Arthur, who had suddenly turned a rather alarming shade of pink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine calls Arthur out on his feelings.  
> Don't worry Gwaine, we still love you!XX

It took 10 minutes to find their way back to the clearing, where their horses were fortunately still tied, and another 5 for Gwaine and Arthur to argue over who Merlin should ride with.

Arthur was about to pull rank and demand that, as king, he be allowed to carry his wounded servant home, when the sound of hooves preceded the arrival of Percival and the knights.

Arthur was relieved to see that they had brought a wagon with them, negating the need to perch the injured Merlin on a horse and risk making his injuries worse.

It took all of Arthurs willpower not to climb into the wagon beside Merlin but he managed to reign in that urge, instead mounting his horse and riding alongside the wagon. Another of those spikes of jealousy hit him as he watched Gwaine brush Merlins hair back off his sweating forehead and stroke around the back of his neck, making Merlin smile despite his injury, before Gwaine mounted his own horse and took his place to the rear of the wagon.

Gwaine looked up at Arthur and again caught the tightness in his kings jaw. Flicking his gaze from Arthur to Merlin, Gwaines face twisted into a look of realisation, quickly followed by a grin that made Arthur  very uncomfortable.

*****

Once they were back at the castle and Gaius had bound Merlins broken ribs and settled him into his bed to rest and heal, Arthur found himself walking back to his rooms with an unusually quiet Gwaine at his side.

When they reached Arthurs chambers, Gwaine followed him inside and shut the door. Leaning against the door with an unreadable look on his face, Gwaine just stared at his king.

Eventually, Arthur cleared his throat.

“Ahem, was there something you needed, Sir Gwaine?”

“You fancy him? Don’t you?” Gwaine asked, pushing off the door and coming to stand toe to toe with Arthur.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Arthur huffed out, turning away and beginning to remove his battle damaged hunting wear.

Gwaine stepped forward again, grabbing Arthur by the shoulders and spinning him back around to face him.

“What the…?  Gwaine!”  Arthur growled, squaring off against his knight.

“Don’t try to lie to me Arthur. I saw how you were looking at him. And the storm cloud that covered your face every time I touched him.” Gwaine dropped his hands from Arthurs shoulders and began pacing.

Arthurs initial anger had subsided, replaced with curiosity over Gwaines pacing and obvious uncertainty. It took a few moments for Gwaine to speak again; Arthur stood in silence while Gwaine stamped a path up and down the chambers, running his fingers through his hair and scrubbing a hand through his beard.

“Do you even know how this thing with me and him started?” Gwaine eventually asked, dropping into one of the seat at Arthurs table.

“No” Arthur replied, taking the seat beside Gwaine and waiting for him to resume speaking.

“It was when we came looking for you. During your stupid ‘ quest ’ to get the Fisher Kings Trident.”

Arthurs mouth dropped open and he found it difficult to meet Gwaines eyes.

“I had no idea that you had been involved for so long.” he finally managed to say around the lump in his throat.

“We’re not ‘ involved ’ you idiot.” Gwaine sighed “Or, at least, Merlin isn’t.”

Arthur looked up hearing the pain in Gwaines voice, and saw that pain magnified by a hundred times in Gwaines eyes.

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked, before he could stop himself.

“Merlin is yours you know. Heart and soul. How do you not know that? After all these years? All the things Merlin has done for you and the times he has risked his life to save you?”

Arthur just shook his head, his mind too confused and hopeful to waste energy with words.

But then he saw the look in Gwaines eyes again.

“What about you?” he asked Gwaine.

The knight considered him for a moment.

“I had hoped that I could convince him that I was by far the superior man!” he replied, a little of the rakish glint back in his eyes “But I realised pretty quickly that I was fighting a losing battle.”

“Do you love him?” Damn it! Arthur really needed to learn to control his tongue!

Again, Gwaine considered his answer.

“I did. Someone else has crept in now. Someone equally as unattainable to me as Merlin thinks you are to him. So we occasionally drown our sorrows together; first in ale and then in each other.” Gwaine grinned as Arthur looked away and began to turn pink, a colour he seemed to be wearing alot since he first found out about Merlin and Gwaine.

“Anyway” Gwaine continued, getting up from his seat and moving towards the door “I just thought you should know that you’re fooling no one. No one but Merlin that is. The rest of us know exactly how you feel about him. And we’ve known for ages, even if you’re only starting to realise now.”

Once Gwaine had gone, Arthur remained in his seat at the table for hours simply thinking over his words and wondering how true they were.

It was obvious that Gwaines feelings for Merlin were strong, but if Gwaine was right; Merlins feelings were directed at Arthur.

When Arthur finally dragged himself to his bed, he flopped face down onto it fully clothed and started to consider what might happen if he was to admit how he felt.

Well, first of all, he had to admit it to himself.

Rolling onto his back, he spoke to the empty room.

“Merlin, I think I’m in love with you.”

Yep, that was it. Despite Gwaine thinking that Arthur just fancied Merlin, the truth had finally been spoken.

Arthur, King of Camelot, was falling in love with his useless, big-eared, clumsy oaf of a manservant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to every one that has read so far! And those of you who have commented!  
> It makes my day to know that people are enjoying it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is healed and back to work.  
> But will Arthur say what's on his mind?

It was three days before Giaus would even let Merlin out of his bed, and another two before he was allowed to resume light duties for Arthur.

He had had plenty of visitors while he had been trapped in his bed and then in Giaus’ chambers, but he two people he most wanted to see hadn’t come by.

Merlin wasn’t really surprised that Arthur hadn’t come by, he was the king after all. But Gwaines absence weighed heavily on Merlins mind.

He had seen Arthur and Gwaine leave together after the attack, and he hadn’t seen either of them since.

On the first day back as Arthurs manservant, Merlin debated hunting Gwaine down before starting his duties and working out what was going on, but due to his terrible proclivity for oversleeping, he was forced to get Arthurs breakfast first.

Oh well, he would just have to hunt down Gwaine later.

The cook must have feared for the safety of her creations when she saw Merlin struggling to lift the heavily laden breakfast tray and heft the door open at the same time, so she sent one of the kitchen boys along with him to help with the doors along the way.

Despite appearances, the cook really was a nice woman, and she had a very well concealed soft spot for Merlin that allowed him to get away with a multitude of sins.

Once Merlin, and the small assistant he had gained, reached Arthurs chambers the boy flung open the kings door with a colossal bang before sprinting down the corridor and back to the kitchens.

This left Merlin alone to laugh himself silly at the sight before him.

Despite Arthurs constant complaints that Merlin was as loud as an army marching over cobblestones, the noise the young lad had made opening the door was louder by far.

This meant that Merlin was now witnessing his king, naked from the waist up, brandishing his sword whilst completely tangled in his bed clothes and still mostly asleep.

A particularly violent swing embedded the blade of the sword in one of the bedposts, and the sudden hinderance to the blades path caused Arthur to overbalance completely, tumbling face first out of the bed.

This succeeded in finally waking the king up, but was not particularly good for his mood.

Looking up at the door he saw Merlin struggling not to continue laughing now his king was actually awake, but the shaking of his shoulders and the occasional huffs of air he had to drag into his body gave him away.

Arthur, now right way up and sat on the edge of the bed, simply watched Merlin with a scowl for a moment before speaking.

“For heaven sake Merlin, just let it out. You’ll break your ribs all over again holding it in like that.”

Merlin needed no further encouragement, especially as his ribs really were beginning to hurt, so he threw his head back and laughed long and loud conscious of Arthurs deeper and more reserved laugh mingling with his after only a few seconds.

As Merlin tried to reign in his mirth, he met Arthurs eyes and the two of them began to sober up, but couldn’t completely wipe the smiles off their faces as Arthur moved towards the table to eat.

Breakfast passed in companionable silence, and Merlin would have thought all was well were it not for the strange look that kept coming over Arthurs features and the fact that Arthur had pretty much not taken his eyes of Merlin all the way through breakfast.

When the time came for Arthur to dress, Merlin stood before his king waiting to perform his duty. Arthur noticed with a smile that the outfit Merlin had chosen was the same one he had picked out over a week ago, before Arthurs spur of the moment choice to go hunting.

Despite being well practiced at dressing Arthur, Merlin was not used to being watched so closely as he was doing it. Usually Arthur had a far away look over Merlins left shoulder, but today he was watching every move, his gaze flicking from Merlins fingers to his face, never staying still for a moment.

After his third attempt at tying Arthurs breeches, and now with an absolute beast of a knot to untangle, Merlin threw his hands up in the air in what would have been a gesture of annoyance if it hadn’t pulled on his still healing muscles and bones and caused him to huff slightly in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked instantly, stepping forward and extending an arm to reach for Merlin, but putting it down again quickly before Merlin noticed it.

“You! You are what’s wrong! I can’t concentrate when you watch me like that. Just, do your normal regal gaze into the distance would you, and stop making me feel all nervous.”

Arthur wanted to laugh but he didn’t, instead staring pointedly at the wall above the fireplace and allowing Merlin to get back to the knotted laces.

He did chance a glance down a moment later though, and smiled at the sight of Merlins pink tongue poking ever so slightly out from the curve of his plump lips.

He continued watching Merlin through his lower lashes now that the former was so engrossed in his task but that was not a good idea.

Merlin seemed to like to alternate between licking and biting his lips when concentrating, and Arthur was rapidly overtaken by the urge to be the one licking and biting those lips.

Arthurs thoughts were beginning to cause a slight problem, especially as Merlin was working incredibly close to Arthurs crotch and would instantly notice where Arthurs blood suddenly seemed to be rushing.

To hide his growing arousal at the sight of that lovely mouth, Arthur brushed Merlins hands away and turned towards the window, pretending to need the light to undo the knot.

“Really, Merlin, I can’t even trust you with the simplest task.” he tried to keep his voice light and jesting, but even to his own ears it sounded breathy and slightly ragged.

If Merlin had noticed, however, he didn’t say anything.

Once his laces were fixed and his arousal was once again receding, he turned back to Merlin and really did keep his eyes fixed on the wall above the fireplace as Merlin finished dressing him.

The morning was spent in council with his advisors, Merlin at his side to provide refreshments when needed, but Arthur planned to spend the afternoon on the practice ground with his knights.

Merlin was looking forward to it.

Because he was only on light duties he would not be expected to squire for Arthur, but would still be there should the king need him. It gave him the perfect opportunity to speak with Gwaine.

Merlin beat all of the knights onto the practice field, having been released by Arthur while Sir Leons squire dressed both knights in their armour.

Melrin had been made to feel slightly unwell with all the 'such an honour to assist the king' and the 'yes sires' 'no sires' that were being thrown around the room.

So, it was as he was sat on one of the tables next to the swords and shields that a familiar pair of hands snaked their way around his waist.

Merlin smiled, glancing around to check for witnesses before accepting that the coast was clear and leaning into Gwaines touch.

"You didn't come to visit me?" it was clearly posed as a question but Gwaine didn't answer.

Instead, he moved around to stand between Merlins thighs. Leaning forward, he pressed a deep kiss to Merlins lips.

"I had some thinking to do, and you know I don't exactly think straight with you around." he finally responded as their lips parted. He was trying to sound light and untroubled, but Merlin knew Gwaine better than anyone and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Gwaine? What is it?" Merlin asked, once again checking there was no one to see them before cupping Gwaines face in his hands and rubbing his thumbs over the deceptively soft hair of Gwaines beard.

"I don't think we should do this anymore." Gwaine intoned with a sigh, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself more than Merlin, which was _absolutely_ what he was trying to do.

Merlin allowed his hands to drop from Gwaines face, looking slightly hurt. Gwaine grabbed Merlins hands and held them to his lips before carrying on the speech he had carefully been working on the last few days.

"We both love other people Merlin. They may not know we love them, but we do, and no amount of fooling around together is going to change how we feel. It's likely to get one, or both, of us hurt." Gwaine dropped Merlins hands and started to step away, but Merlins arms were quickly around his neck and their lips pressed together in what Gwaine knew would be their last kiss.

When their kiss broke, Merlin let Gwaine step away, not knowing where any of this was coming from, but knowing his friend well enough to trust that Gwaine would not say these things without reason. He secretly hoped that Gwaine had finally decided to tell Percival how he felt. If Merlin could never have Arthur, at least one of them should be happy.

They shared a smile, before Gwaine turned to walk away, but something stopped him, and leaning to look around him, Merlin saw what it was.

The rest of the knights had walked onto the practice field, with Arthur in front, and had all stopped dead when their king did.

Gwaine hitched a grin onto his face, gave his hair one of it's customary flicks and strode to meet the others, but was stopped dead by Arthurs fist connecting violently with his nose.

Merlin jumped from the table and sprinted the few steps to where Gwaine lay, eyes watering and nose pouring blood. Percival was knelt on Gwaines other side and both men looked up at Arthur with hard glares.

"What the hell was that for?" Merlin practically yelled, as Percival helped a slightly unsteady Gwaine to his feet.

Arthur fumbled a few Is and umms and ahhs, rubbing the back of is neck distractedly and very obviously avoiding meeting Merlins gaze.

Despite Gwaines obviously shattered nose, he was managing to grin at the King.

"I'll leave you to explain this then, shall I Princess?" Gwaine said aloud, before leaning in and whispering something that made Arthur splutter even more.

Percival inclined his head slightly towards Arthur before adjusting his arm around Gwaines waist and steering him towards Gaius' chambers.

Gwaine was able to shoot a quick grin over his shoulder, along with a look between Percival and Merlin that clearly said _'hey, it's not all bad'_

While Arthur still seemed to be frozen in place, Leon had taken the initiative and taken the rest of the knights to the other side of the training field, leaving Arthur and Merlin pretty much alone.

Merlin simply stood inf ront of Arthur, arms crossed and waiting for an explanation.

Arthur seemed to reach a decision, beginning to remove his gauntlets and gesturing to Merlin to follow him.

If Arthur was going to have this conversation, he was damned well going to do it somewhere they couldn't be overheard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they finally talk, and other stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this fnal chapter. This is my first slash fic and I really struggled to keep these guys even close to in character while I was writing them getting their sexy on! As a result it is far later and far less steamy than I had originally planned, but I hope that it's at least satisfactory.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read and commented on this fic. Your appreciation is music to my soul!

Merlin trailed behind Arthur, realising quickly that they were heading towards Arthurs chambers, and just looked at his king. Arthur was clenching and unclenching his fists and his shoulders were tense.

Merlin jumped as Arthur slammed his chamber door open, causing it to practically bounce back and hit the unsuspecting warlock in the face but for a serrupticious flash of golden eyes.

Once Merlin had made it into the room and snapped the door shut behind him, he resumed the pose he had struck out on the training field; arms crossed across his body, foot tapping and glaring at the back of Arthurs head where the king stood staring out of the window to the courtyard below.

After a few minutes of silence, Merlins anger had faded into curiosity around Arthurs behaviour.

"Arthur?" he asked tentatively "Are you going to tell me whats going on?"

Arthur turned to look at Merlin, before striding forward and clutching him by the shoulders and pushing him down into a chair.

"Don't speak." he growled, his hands still tightly gripping Merlins shoulders "Just listen."

"Ok" Merlin replied, for which he recieved a glare from Arthur, who was now pacing up and down infront of him.

"I...." Arthur started to say, before cutting himself off and pacing some more.

"We..." Arthur gave up again, shaking his head in frustration. On his next paced circuit, he stopped furthest away from Merlin and seemed to almost be arguing with himself.

Merlin saw the exact moment that Arthur adopted his battle stance. His shoulders pulled back, his head rose and his spine straightened. And in the space of a blink, he was bent over Merlin, his hands on the arms of the chair, boxing Merlin in.

Merlins eyes widened from the shock of his king crowding in so close to him, before Arthur closed his eyes and brushed his lips over Merlins so softly they barely connected.

"Arthur! What the hell?" Merlin yelled, trying to force his way out of the chair.

Arthur cupped Merlins face in an effort to connect their gazes.

"Jelous! I was jelous, that's why I hit him." Arthur breathed out trting to make Merlin understand with his eyes rather than the words that were failing to come to him.

Merlin stilled, looking right into Arthurs eyes as though looking for some hint of a lie or a joke. He didn't see anything like it.

Instead, he saw affection, trepidation and....was that lust? Well, only one way to find out!

Merlin surged forward, taking the biggest non-magical risk of his life.

When their lips met this time they were each battling to possess as much of the other as they could.

Merlin had launched himself out of the chair so they were now stood, pressed together at every possible point from lips to knees.

Arthurs one hand had settled at the back of Merlins neck while the other was running through his short, dark hair. Likewise, Merin had a hand in Arthurs hair, but his other hand was pressed against the bottom of Arthurs spine, pressing their hips together.

After what felt like an eternity of the most breathtaking kiss either man had ever experienced, they broke apart gasping for air. They rested and panted with their foreheads together, both keeping their eyes closed as they tried to appease their over exerted lungs. Eventually, it was Merlin that broke the silence between them.

"How long?"

"Hmmmm?" was all Arthur could reply.

"How long have you wanted this?"

Arthur though for a moment. "I honestly don't know. Seeing you with Gwaine that morning, when I came looking for you, it set something off in my mind, but I think it had always been there. I think I've loved you since you called me a royal prat, if I'm honest."

It was only when Arthur finally opened his eyes to look at Merlin that he registered what he had just said. Merlin looked sinfully good, his lips pink and kiss swollen and his hair touselled in all directions, but his eyes were wide with shock.

"You love me?" the question was almost a monotone, and it made the hairs on the back of Arthurs neck stand up. This was it. This would be the moment Merlin pulled away, making excuses to leave. Gwaine was wrong, Merlin didn't love him.

"I...ummm...." Arthur didn't know what to say to make this right. He couldn't loose Merlin.

"Arthur, stop thinking for a second and just answer me. Did you just say you loved me?"

"Yes."

Merlins lips were back , but this time they were ghosting their way across Arthurs cheekbones to pause right next to his ear.

"Thank fuck for that, because I love you too."

Merlin pulled back to meet Arthurs eyes with a smile filled with the promise of love....and other things! It sent Arthurs blood thruming through his veins with the same sense of energy and power that battle brought out in him, but somehow it was all concentrating in one place, and it wasn't his sword arm!

In that moment, any and all control they had was lost. They kissed their way frantically across Arthurs rooms, flinging clothes away as they went, and only stopping briefly when the backs of Merlins legs hit the bed and they fell ungracefully onto the soft covers.

In a tangle of limbs and with a littany of muttered curses, they positioned themselves comfortably on the bed, Merlin reclined on Arthurs pillows as the king straddled his upper thighs to reconnect their lips. After another round of breathless kisses, while their hands explored the skin that was finally theirs to touch, Arthur broke away to admire his best friend, and his new lover.

"My god, Merlin. You have no idea how you look to me right now."

"You're one to talk." Merlin replied, looking up at his king, bathed in the afternoon sun streaming through the windows at his back.

"I'm glad we're finally doing this."

"Me too."

There was no more talking for a good long while, as their mouths were far too occupied enjoying kisses that made up for the years through which they had gone without each other. When Arthur finally began to trail his lips down Merlins neck and onto his chest, the room was suddenly filled with gasps and hisses of pleasure. And when Arthur brough their cocks together and began slowly rocking his hips, Merlin let loose a stream of babbled curses and demands that made the king adopt the smuggest expression Merlin had ever seen, but couldn't be bothered to care.

"Come here" Merlin gasped, pulling Arthur back into a deep kiss by the neck, as he wrapped a hand around their joined erections and began to pump them in earnest.

They would have time for slow and loving, they would have time for wild and experimental, but right now they both just needed to feel the pleasure they had denied themselves for so long.

After a few moments of pumping, kissing and gasping, Arthur came gasping Merlins name. Hearing that was all it took to tip Merlin over the edge as well, and his own orgasm crashed over him.

Arthur slid to the side, resting up on his elbow and looking down at Merlin. He tried to appear indignant and stern when Merlin grabbed the kings tunic off the floor next to the bed to clean himself up, but it managed to come out more adoring than annoyed.

*****

The rest of the afternoon, and well into the evening was spent in Arthurs bed, until Merlin finally escaped with the promise of food and wine if he could just be allowed to visit Gwaine and make sure he was okay.

As Merlin neared Gwaines chambers, however, he was stopped in his tracks by the sounds of heavy breathing and whispered words of devotion of the kind Gwaine had never shared with him.

With a smile, Merlin walked back towards the kitchens to retrieve food and wine for himself and the very naked king waiting for his return. It appeared that Merlin and Gwaine had both gotten the man of their dreams tonight.


End file.
